SoulSpirit
by Konaru of the Azure Rose
Summary: The story of Konaru and his friends as they try to make the grade at duel academy.
1. Turn 1 Into Duel Academy

An alarm had gone off in the Tetsuo family home, although, it wasn't one that signaled an emrgency. It was just the simple alarm clock that resided on the nightstand near Konaru's bed. Konaru's bare body slowly rose from his bed, beneath his blankets and sheets. His head turned and he slepily opened his eyes. The clock had said seven-thirty. His eyes slowly widened and a smile formed on his face. He looked forward and closed his eyes, his smile getting wider. "Yes! Today is finally the day I get into Duel Academy!" Konaru threw off his sheets and jumped out of bed.  
His room was decorated in very strange and abstract things. There were dozens of dream catchers and Duel Monsters cards, either hung up or scattered along the floor. His duel disk laid against his door under a shirt, his deck already loaded into it. Konaru put on his pants and shirt and picked up his duel disk. Konaru was a skinny fourteen year old boy. He had long light purple hair, for a guy, and two strands of hair, one on each side of his face, that fell down a little past his shoulders. His eyes were a light blue-purple mix. Konaru had put on a white T-shirt and a black jacket, along with a pair of jeans.  
Konaru put his duel disk on his wrist and drew a card. He looked at it for a while, then closed his eyes. "With this deck...There is no way I am not getting into this school!" Konaru turned around and picked up a small backpack of cards and put it on his back. He walked out his doors and down his stairs. As he put his hand on the front door handle his mother looked at him from the kitchen. "I wish you luck Konaru!" Konaru looked back at his mother. "I dont need luck, I put soul into this deck!" With that Konaru opened the door, the sunlight from outside enveloping him as he walked out.

It had taken Konaru a while to get to the examination area from his house, but he had just made it on time. When he walked in, he saw students sitting in the arena seating, looking down at the duelists. They all wore uniforms, wether they were red, yellow, or blue, they all seemed to match in one way or another. Konaru walked down the steps to the seats for those who were testing watched. Konaru took a seat next to a taller boy. He had hair, just as long as his, minus the two strands. When Konaru sat down, the boy stared at him for a bit and then stuck his hand out. "Hi. Im Hiramaku! But most call me Hira. You are?" Konaru grabbed the guys hand and shook it. "Im Konaru. Im guessing your waiting to duel?"  
Hiramaku nodded. "No. I already dueled. I wanted to stay behind and see the competition." Konaru nodded. He understood. These would be the people they would be dueling against for the next few years, so it would only make sense to see the types of decks they use and how strong they are. Hiramaku pointed out to the dueling area. He pinted to a young girl. She had semi-long blonde hair, and looked to be only slightly shorter than Konaru. "You see that girl there?" Konaru looked out. "Yeah." Hiramaku folded his arms. "Thats Atlas Nemikatu. They she is this years most promising student."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
"Take this, I activate Okkazi! When I play this card, you automatically loose 800 life points!" Said a young man, holding out a spell card. The girl across smiled. "You think that will scare me? I am Atlas. I do not lose." Atlas extended her arm at one of her face down cards and it rose up. "I activate my trap card. Double Reflection Mirror. I can only activate this card when I take damage from a spell or trap card. When it's activated, I redirect all the damage back at you." The girl smirked. " The only difference is, you take double the damage!" The man gave a startled expression. Fire balls had shot from his card and aimed at Atlas, but as she activated her trap card, the turned around and struc the man. All of the hollograms had fadded away as the last of his life points went away. The girld smiled and walked away.  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Konaru and Hiramaku looked as the girl walked away from her match. Hiramaku looked like it was an obvious out come, but Konaru had somewhat of a suprised look on his face. "Wow. That was good." Hiramaku looked at him. "Yeah, thats why she is thought to be one of the best of us. Konaru looked back at where she dueled with a serious expression and nodded. 'Wow. Im beginning to wonder if I can really get in. These people are good.' Konaru thought to himself. "Konaru Tetsuo, please report to duel field two. You are needed for testing." Konaru looked up as the intercom called for him. Hiramaku gave him a thumbs up. "Well, this is to seeing you at Duel Academy!" Konaru smiled and nodded. "Thanks!" Konaru walked off and began heading for his match.

Konaru took his place on the opposite side from his opponent, a young man in a ble shirt that had the Duel Academy logo on it, along with the Kiaba Corp logo. The man looked at Konaru. "Your testing shall now begin, you will start." Konaru nodded and extended his arm. The lights on his duel disk began to glow, and the compartment for his remaining two slots extended out. "Lets duel!" The two said at the same time as they drew their initial hands. "My move!" Konaru drew a card from his deck and looked at it. "Alright! I'll start off by summoning a monster!" He pulled a card out of his hand and played it on the monster card zone on his duel disk. The device read the card and a hologram appeared in front of him. "I summon Soul Spirt #2 - Volt!" In front of him, light flowed from the floor, creating a 3-D image of the design on the car, a small chibi-like person, covered in yellow. His face had red lightning bolt patterns coming from under his pure yellow, pupil-less eyes. The monster made an action like pose and hovered above the ground. [[ Soul Spirit #2 - Volt: 1200 Atk / 900 Def ]] Konaru looked back at his hand. "Next i'll play two face downs and end my turn!" Konaru place two cards in the slots for magic and traps and two face down cards appeared infront of him. The proctor across from him nodded and drew a card. The proctor looked at his card and added it to his hand. He pulled a card from his hand and played it. " I summon Gene-Warped Warewolf!" He set the card down and a white four armed beast looking creature appeared on the field. [[Gene-Warped Warewolf 2000 Atk / 100 Def ]] "Now, since my warewolf has more attack than your little spirit. I attack! Go! Gene-Warped Warewolf! Mutated claw swipe!" The wolf like creature began running forward at Volt, his claw stretched behind him. Konaru just smirked. "I activate my trap card! Soul Unison - Defense!" He extended his hand out and the card flipped face up. "Now, when my Soul Unison card is activated, I can discard one other Soul Spirit card from my hand and send it to the graveyard, then, any monster chosen as an attack target by you, gains a boost from whatever monster I just discarded!" Konaru smirked. "In short, my Volt gets an attack point bonus!" Konaru sent one of the cards in his hand to the graveyard, and it began shining. The light coming from his graveyard flew out and enveloped his Volt. "And, since I discarded Soul Spirit #6 - Shadow, Volt gains 1300 Attack points!" Volt made a flexing pose as his attack points rose. [[ Soul Spirit #2 - Volt 2500 atk / 900 def ]] The warewolf continued charging at Volt, but Volt didn't move. "Now, counter attack! 900 watt current!" Konaru's monster stuck its hands out and an electrical current flew out and hit the warewolf, causing a huge explosion. The proctor frowned. "Now I'll activate the effect of my Shadow! Since I sent him to the graveyard from my hand by a card effect, I get to summon him!" Konaru pulled the card from his graveyard and played it on the field. another small chibi-like person, who seemed surrounded by a shadow like, black mist appeared. His face had two dark swirls on both his cheeks, and just like Volt, his black eyes had no puils. The little person stood there, arms crossed, waiting for an order. [[ SS#2 - Volt 1200 Atk 900 Def. SS#6 1300 Atk / 1200 Def ]] "Fine. I'll play two cards face down and end my turn." Two face down cards appeared in front of the proctor as he put the cards in the respective spot. [[ Proctor 3500 LP / Konaru 4000 LP ]]  
"My turn! Draw!" Konaru looked at the card he pulled from his deck. "Perfect. I activate my spell card, Soul Strike! By playing this, and sending once card from my field to the grave, I can destroy spell and trap cards on your field equal to the amount of Soul Spirits on my field!" He moved his hand over to his face down card. "So, I will get rid of my face down card, and destroy both of your traps!" The two cards infront of the proctor seemed to explode like glass. "Konaru smirked. "Now I summon Soul Spirit #4 - Kaze!" From the ground where the light erupted, a small typhoon rose, revealing in the center another small chibi-person dressed in green, light tribal like armor on his shoulders. He had green marking going from his forehead, around his green pupil-less eyes, and into his mouth. [[ SS#4 - Kaze 1500 Atk / 100 Def ]] Konaru smirked. "Now! I attack, with all three of my monsters! Whirlwind Cyclone! Shadow Sneak! 900 Watt Current!" All three of the monsters unleashed their attacks onto the proctor. [[ Total: 4000 ]] The proctor fell to his knees as his life point count fell to zero. Konaru nodded in his direction. "Good game."

Konaru walked back to where he had met Hiramaku, although, Hiramaku had already left. Konaru sat down and smiled. He was in. "Duel Academy, here I come!"


	2. Turn 2 Konaru Vs Hiramaku

Konaru looked out the window. He was now in the helicopter that was taking him to Duel Academy. Him and Hiramaku had met up again at the loading point for the helicopter. "And if you look to your lower left out the window, you will see the famous Duel Academy!" Every one looked out there windows to see the school they would be at for the next three years. Konaru smiled. He really had made it. Hiramaku even congratulated him on how well he did in his test duel. He even explained why he could congratulate Konaru at the testing area.  
Konaru looked at Hiramaku. The two of them smiled at each other. It was good that Konaru had already made a friend on the island. It would suck to be here all alone.

All of the students on the helicopter had been told to pick up a jacket of a specific color and head to the assembly room. Both Hiramaku and Konaru had been given yellow jackets. "Good." Hiramaku said as he received his jacket. "The fact that we got yellow jackets means we got into Ra Yellow." Konaru looked up at Hira. "Ra Yellow? Whats that?" Hiramaku laughed. "I figured you might have known this. Guess I was wrong." Konaru frowned. He didn't know he had to study before school. "The different colors tell what rank you are here in the school. The ones in blue jackets are from Obelisk Blue. That's the highest rank there is. Then there's us, who have the yellow jackets, we belong to Ra Yellow. That's the second best rank. Then there's Slifer Red. Their the lowest, most of them just barely got in." Konaru nodded. "So I guess were set." Hiramaku nodded and looked ahead to where the building everyone was walking into. "Yeah. Our dorms should be pretty good as well!" He smiled and continued walking forward. Konaru took his jacket. It was mainly white with a yellow trim, unlike Hira's which had been the opposite.  
Konaru and Hiramaku took the closest two seats they could find when they walked in the building. They had coincidentally sat with their fellow Ra Yellows. Both of them looked ahead at the giant screen that had dropped down. The image of a woman appeared on the screen and began talking. "Welcome students, to Duel Academy. I am your principle, Ms. Roze." The roman had long red hair that was braided in the very back, and wore small glasses. "I would like to welcome you to duel Academy, I think that most of you will enjoy your stay here. But how long you stay is up to you. I wish you all luck in the upcoming years." The principal smiled and the screen shut off. As Konaru stood up[, he saw the girl from testing. Atlas. She was wearing a blue and white jacket, with a blue skirt. She had seemed to be walking alone, but she walked among the top duelists of the school, and that's where Konaru wanted to be.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Konaru and Hiramaku had been assigned rooms right next to each other. Their rooms were very nice. They had a medium sized bed, a miniature kitchen and a TV. Konaru's stuff had already been put away for him, along with the new yellow jackets for his dorm. He picked his duel disk, which had been placed on his bed, and pulled his deck out of its case. He strapped the duel disk on his arm and put the deck in. "Heh, feel right to be doing this here. I have worked hard for this." He looked at the duel disk seriously for a bit. He thought he saw a light from his deck, and heard a voice as well, but his concentration was ruined by a knock on the door. Konaru walked over and opened the door. Hiramaku was standing there with his duel disk on his wrist. "Hey Hira, what do ya want?" Hiramaku smiled. "Good, I see you already have your duel disk. Come with me." Hiramaku turned around and began walking towards the exit. Konaru followed him, wondering what his intentions were.

When Hiramaku had finally stopped, they were standing on the edge of the forest, right out side of the Ra Yellow dorm. Konaru looked at Hiramaku. "Hiramaku! What do you want?" Hiramaku smiled. "I want a duel. I saw only a portion of your strength back then! Now I wish to see all of it!" Hiramaku out stretched his arm and his duel disk lit up. Konaru smiled. "Well, if its a duel you want! Its a duel you'll get! But you wont win! I put my soul into this deck!" Hiramaku smiled. The two of them drew their hands. "Duel!" yelled both of them. Konaru drew a card. "I'll start." Konaru pulled a card from his hand and played it on the field. "I summon Soul Spirit #8 - Technea!" A small silver person appeared, wearing a silver trench like coat. He had multiple markings on his face, all forming ninety degree angles. [[SS#8 - Technea 1100 Atk / 1700 Def ]] "Now! Whenever I summon Technea to the field, I can search for one spell or trap card in my deck and put it in my hand!" Konaru pulled his deck from the slot and looked through it. "I choose this card! Soul Splitter! And I activate it!" He put the card in the spell/trap card zone and it appeared in front of him, but bigger. "Now, When I activate this card when I have a Soul Spirit out in play, I get to put another Soul Spirit monster card in my hand, onto the field!" Konaru looked at his hand and smirked. "And I choose Soul Spirit #1 - Torch!" Konaru put the card on his duel disk and a flame pillar rose in front of him. A small shadow on the inside. The flames suddenly dispersed and another small chibi-like figure appeared. He wore only long pants and had a giant mark on his face, like a burn mark. The person folded his arms and flames flowed from under his feet. [[ SS#1 - Torch 1700 Atk / 1500 Def ]] "I play two face down cards and end my turn!"

Hiramaku smiled as he drew his card. "I activate the continuous spell card Angel's Kabalah!" Hiramaku dramatically held up his spell card then put it in his spell/trap card zone. Behind him, a giant rock rose from the ground. The small crowd that had begun to form during Konaru's turn gave a surprised look, that was all but one. A young man gave a sinister look. "So, the two of them both posses a rare deck archetype. Both the Soul Spirits and the Kabalan cards face off." The boy looked up, his glasses shined. "This should be interesting."  
Behind Hiramaku the giant rock had floated, on the rock was the Kabalah, ten circles all connected with lines. Each one was marked by a different roman numeral on it. "Hiramaku smirked. "Impressed Konaru? This is my main card, well one of them that is." Konaru looked up at it. "Its a rock..." He said, as if no one had really noticed. Hiramaku fell back. "Yes I know its a rock!!" Hiramaku looked at him angerly. "Your not really that ignorant are you?!" Konaru laughed. "I'm not ignorant." Hiramaku fixed his jacket and cards and looked at Konaru. "Well whatever, all you need to know for now is that it lets me put this in play!" Hiramaku slammed a card onto the field. " I summon Kabalan Angel 8- Biruth in defense position!" A small male appeared on the field, small angel wings spread out from his back, and a translucent egg shell around him. [[ KA 8 - Biruth 1200 Atk/ 1500 Def ]] "Now! When I summon Biruth to the field, I get to put one 1 counter on my Angel's Kabalah." Behind him on the stone he had summoned just before, the shere marked 'VIII' began glowing dimly.l Hira placed one more card in his spell/trap card zone. "I'll play one card face down and end my turn!"

Konaru nodded and drew. "Alright! I attack your Biruth with Soul Spirit Torch! Now flame pillar strike!" Torch raised his hands, and a large pillar of flame engulfed Biruth and destroyed him. Hiramaku winced then looked at Konaru. "You've activated my trap card! Destruction of a deity! When you destroy a monster on my side of the field with the word Kabalah in its name, your battle phase ends, and I get to destroy a monster on your side of the field who's level is equal to or lower than my destroyed monster!" Konaru frowned. "Now, since my Biruth was level four, I'll destroy your Soul Spirit Torch!" Torch faded from the field with Hiramaku's trap card. "Fine! Since it's still my turn, I'll summon Soul Spirit #5 - Golem in defence mode and end my turn!" A small rock person appeared, arms crossed in front of Konaru. "Then I will activate my spell card, Soul and Spirit Filter Machine!" Hiramaku gave a worried look. "Whats that do?!" He yelled out. "Oh, you will find out soon enough. I'll end my turn, but during my end phase I will activate Technea's special effect and return him to my hand!" Konaru smirked. "Now go!''

Hiramaku drew and extended his arm. "Now that it's my stand by phase, I can activate Biruth's effect! Since you destroyed him during my last turn, I can special summon him to my field!" Biruth re appeared back on to the field, but it wasnt for long. "Now, I will sacrifice my Biruth to summon Kabalan Angel 5 - Tomoshii!" As Biruth disappeared a gust of wind revealed a young boy, holding a wide sword, and stretching his angelic wings back. [[KA 5 Tomoshii 1500 Atk / 1500 Def ]] "Now! the effect of my Tomoshii activates! I place one '4' counter on my Angel's Kabalah card." Again like the turn before, the 'IV' sphere on his Kabalh rock lit up. "Not only that, but my monster gets a 400 point bonus for every Kabalan Angel, on either my field or in my graveyard! And I choose my field!" Konaru gave a surprised look. 'Why would he choose his field?' Konaru thought to himself. 'He has no other monsters...unless he plans to summon more monsters!"  
Now I'll activate the spell card, Kabalah's Rebirth!" He held the card out for everyone to see. "This allows me to summon one Kabalan angel that was sent to the graveyard during this turn, and I choose Biruth!" Konaru looked at Hiramaku play his cards so strategically, he didn't have a way of countering spell cards at the moment, so all he could do is watch. "That's not all! I activate Angel/Demon switch! I choose one Kabalan creature on my side of the field, then I choose one from my hand who's number is lower than the one on the field, and since Biruth is number 8, that gives me a good variety of choices!" Hiramaku looked through his hand. " I select Kabalan Angel 3 - Sakurifaisu! Now, as long as the monster i choose doesn't have any entrance requirements, such as a ritual card or sacrifices, I can return Biruth to my hand and send out Sakurifaisu!" The angel Biruth on his field turned into a yellow light, and shot back at Hiramaku's hand, while the Sakurifaisu in his hand was sent to the field. The angel was a young girl, in a small white dress. "Now, when Sakurifaisu is summoned, I get to play one '3' counter on Angels Kabalah." This time, the 'III' lit up on the stone behind him. Hiramaku smirked. "You getting all this Konaru? 'Cos there's still more! Since there is another monster on my field, Tomoshii's attack raises by 400, making him have a total of 1900 attack points! Unfortunately, that's not enough to defeat your golem, so I will end my turn." Hiramaku smiled. 'Good, I set up a stable defense, there shouldn't be any way for him to get past it."

Konaru smiled. "My turn! And since I sent Technea to my hand using his effect last turn, I get to special summon him back to the field, thanks to the effect of my Spirit Filter! And since I summoned Technea, I get to look for a spell or trap card from my deck and add it to my hand!" Konaru placed Technea on the field and began looking through his deck. "Hmm...Perfect..I choose this card! Polymerisation!" Koanaru added the card to his hand and put his deck back. "Now, with the card that I just drew, I can use Polymerisation to fuse Soul Spirit Technea and Volt!" Hiramaku took a step back. "Y-You can fuse those things!?" Konaru smirked and nodded. "Yeah, and they can become very bad ass. Now I summon, Soul Spirit #23- Circut Breaker!" A small person, covered in makings like a computer chip, holding a yellow staff appeared before the players. Electricity flowed from under its feet. [[ SS#23 - Circut Breaker 2200 Atk / 1900 Def ]] "Now, I'll activate Circuit Breaker's monster effect, I can look through my dect and choose one card to send to the graveyard, and destroy one monster on your side of the field!" Konaru looked through his deck again and sent a card to the graveyard. "I send Soul Spirit #6 - Shadow to the grave yard to destroy your Tomoshii!" Circuit Breaker held out its staff and sent a ball of electricity hurling at Hiramaku's monster. When the ball collided with its target, it caused a huge explosion, and the area became covered with smoke. When the smoke cleared up, his Tomoshii still stood there, sword in hand. "What!? How is it still there?"  
Hiramaku held up a card. "Remember my Sakurifaisu? It effect says when another one of my Kabalan monsters would be destroyed by any effect, I can send her to the graveyard instead, so my Tomoshii is safe!" Konaru threw his arm out at Hiramaku. "Not for long! Since I discarded Shadow from my deck, I get to special summon it to the field!" Konaru pulled the card from his graveyard and put it in play. [[SS#6 - Shadow 1300 atk / 1200 def ]] "Now! Circuit Breaker! Attack Hiramaku's Tomoshii! Lightning staff strike!" Circuit Breaker shot a bolt of electricity at Tomoshii. This time there was nothing to save it. The lightning bolt pierced Tomoshii and destroyed it. Hiramaku extended his hand over his face down. "I activate the trap Zero Damage! This card can only be activated when one of my monsters is destroyed, and I take battle damage! I reduce the damage to zero!" Konaru nodded. "Now! Shadow! Attack Hiramaku directly!" Shadow extended his hands and the shadow beneath him extended to behind Hiramaku and stabbed him. Hiramaku fall to the ground on his knee's, but quickly got back up. [[ Hiramaku 2700 LP / Konaru 4000 ]] "Your move Hira."  
As Konaru ended his turn, the small crowd of people, who neither Konaru or Hiramaku noticed, began cheering. But once again, there was one who didn't jump on the bandwagon. The boy with the glasses smiled. "This is turning out to be very interesting... Konaru has more potential than I thought.."

"Draw!" Hiramaku yelled as he pulled a card from his deck. Konaru had the upper hand at the moment, that was untill Hiramaku's last draw. "I activate the spell card Angel Summoning! Since you destroyed one of my monsters last turn, I get to summon one from my deck this turn!" Hiramaku looked through his deck and pulled a card out. "I summon Kabalan Angel 10 - Muzai!" A small girl, dressed in white winter clothes, appeared on the field in front of Hiramaku. [[KA10 - Muzai 1100 Atk / 1500 Def ]] She had a happy expression on her face. "Now, I get to put one '10' counter on Angels Kabalah!" The sphere at the very bottom labeled 'X', the roman numeral for 10 lit up. Hiramaku drew a card. "I also get to draw a card by the effect of Angel Summoning!" Hiramaku looked at his cards. "Now I play one card face down and activate Muzai's effect! Once per turn when I play a card from my hand, I can summon an Angel Token!" As the face down card appeared on his field a small snowman did as well. "Now, I will sacrifice my Angel Token to summon Kabalan Angel 7 - Dimensia!" A young girl wearing a short black dress with a ring around her body appeared on the field and made an offensive pose. [[ KA7 - Dimensia 1900 Atk/ 1500 Def ]] The 'VII' sphere on Hiramaku's Kablah lit up. Hiramaku smirked, and Konaru just made a concerned look. 'For a monster with low attack that needs a sacrifice, it must have a good effect, but I need to focus, not let anything get in my way." Konaru thought to himself. Hiramaku pointed his hand out at Konaru's Circuit Breaker. "Now I activate Dimensia's effect! I remove your Circut Breaker from play!" Dimensia lifted the ring around her and sent it at Konaru's monster. It circled Konaru's monster and closed around it. The monster and the ring both dissipated. "What did you do with my monster?!" Konaru yelled. Hiramaku smirked. "Dont worry, it will be back, on my second stand-by phase that is." Hiramaku looked at Konaru's field. "Now! Dimensia, attack Konaru's Technea!" Dimensia held her palm out and sent another ring whizzing at Technea. "Dimension Fissure!" The ring hit the monster and exploded. [[Konaru 3400 LP]] Konaru took a step back as the residue from the explosion went past him. Hiramaku made a type of chuckle. "I end my turn."

Konaru drew a card. "Ya know, Hira, I didn't expect you to be this good. Im really enjoying myself!" Konaru looked at the cards in his hand an field. "Im enjoying myself as well. But dont think for a second that you will win!" Hiramaku replied. Konaru laughed and pulled a card from his hand. I activate my spell card! Two Sides of the Same Coin!" Konaru smirked. "Whats that?" Hiramaku asked. "Its simple, I flip a coin. If heads I get to summon a monster from my deck, if tails, you get to summon a monster from your hand." Konaru smirked. A giant coin appeared in the middle of the field. "Now, flip!" The giant coin flew into the air spinning and then began descending. As it hit the ground a cloud of smoke covered the area. "What did it land on?" Hiramaku yelled. As the smoke disappeared Konaru pulled a card from his deck. "Heads! So that means I summon Soul Spirit #3 - Shine!" Konaru placed the card on his duel disk. A blinding light shined everywhere. When it finally disappeared a small chibi like girl, whose skin was so pale it seemed to glow and long bright blond hair stood there. Her face had white triangles that connected from her pure white eyes. [[ SS#3 - Shine 1000 Atk / 1500 def ]]"Now, i'll activate her special effect. I gain four hundred life points for every card in your monster card zones, or in your spell and trap card zones. And I choose you monsters!" Shine raised her arms to the sky and became enveloped in a white aura. "Since you have two monsters, I gain eight hundred life points!" The aura around shine lifted and struck Konaru. [[ Konaru 4200 LP ]] Konaru looked at his hand. "I activate, Polymerisation!" Hiramaku took a step back. "What? Another one?" Konaru nodded and held the card up. "Yep. I fuse Soul Spirits Shadow and Shine together, to create Soul Spirit #24 - Shadow Light!" The two monsters joined together, and rlesed a person who's features were hard to distinguish. His body was like a shining dark. The dark enveloped the person, but light broke through at points. [[ SS # 24 - Shadow Light 2000 Atk / 2000 Def ]] Konaru smiled. "Now, by activating his special effect, I can lower his attack points by half, to attack you directly! Now Shining Shadow Burst!" From the shadow surrounding the figure, two arms stuck out, and a ball of light formed, quickly surrounded by shadows. The ball shot off at Hiramaku's field, avoiding his monsters and hitting him directly in the chest. [[Hiramaku 1700 LP]] Hiramaku fell back, but once again quickly got back up. "I'm not going down that easily!" Hiramaku yelled, a smile on his face. Konaru smirked. "I play one card face down and end my turn."

Hiramaku nodded and drew his card. "My turn!" He looked at his hand. It didn't look too good for him, he couldn't remove Konaru's Shadow Light from play, since only one card could be removed by Dimensia's effect at a time. And Konaru's defence was extremely stable. The only real thing he could do was stall, but that wasn't like him, if things weren't moving, he wasn't interested. He played a spell card. "I activate my spell card, Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two cards!" Hiramaku drew his two cards. His eyes widened, then he had an angry look. "No, I cant use it yet..." He thought. "I only have five counters on my Kabalah, so I cant summon this.." He looked at the other card he drew. "This will have to do." He thought to himself. "Now, since I played a card from my hand Muzai's effect activates, and I summon one Angel Token!" Another small snowman appeared on the field. "Now, I sacrifice my Muzai and Angel Token to summon Kabalan Angel 2 - Reparis!" As his two monsters disappeared from the field, a new one arose. It was a teenage boy, with large white wings and a large scythe. [[KA2 Reparis 2200 Atk / 1700 Def]] "Now his effect activates! I place one '2' counter on my Kabalah!" Behind him, the 'II' sphere on his Kabalah started glowing dimly. "Now I activate his other effect! I take choose a card at random from your hand and send it to the graveyard. If its a monster, you take damage equal to the attack or defense or the monster, whichever is lower." Konaru held out his hand at Hiramaku. Hiramaku pointed at the one all the way to the left. "I choose that one!" Konaru turned it around, it was a monster. "Yes! Now, you take 1400 points of damage!" Konaru nodded. "And my Kaze is sent to the graveyard." He finished. Hiramaku's angel vanished and appeared behind Konaru, his scythe in front of Konaru. The angel pulled back on the blade swiftly, and Konaru fall forward to his knees. [[Konaru 2800 LP]] Konaru got back up and dusted the dirt off of him. Hiramaku smiled. "Now! Reparis! Attack his Shadow Light!" The angel flew up to the sky and slashed his scythe. A light like wave flew from it and destroyed Konaru's monster. Konaru moved his hand over his face down. "You activated my Trap card! Soul Regeneration! Now, when you destroy one of my Soul Spirit monsters, I get to summon a different one from my grave! And I choose Torch!" A flame pillar rose on the field and Torch appeared. Torch crossed his arms and sat on the field. Hiramaku sighed. "I end my turn."

Konaru drew a card. "Draw!" He looked at it for a second. Nothing he could really use. "Alright, I will end my turn with a face down." Hiramaku looked at him, confused. "Thats it?" Konaru noded. "Yep, thats all I can do." Hiramaku sighed. "Fine, draw!" Hiramaku drew a card and began to declare an attack. "Uhp! Before you say anything, during your stand-by phase, I get my Circuit Breaker back!" Konaru interrupted. On Konaru's side of the field, a small circle appeared and then began to open up, his Circut breaker climbing out of it. [[ SS#23 - Circut Breaker 2200 Atk / 1900 Def ]] Hiramaku smirked. "Fine, I'll just send it away again with Dimensia's effect! Go!" Konaru smirked. "I dont think so. I activate my trap card! Effect Negation! By removing one card in my graveyard from play, I can negate the effect of one of your monsters and destroy it!" Konaru put a card in his pocket and pointed at Hiramaku's Dimensia. "See ya!" As Hiramaku's monster faded, Konaru smirked. "Now, since I removed from play my Kaze, he gets special summoned to the field. And I'll summon him in defense position!" His monster appeared on the field with a gust of wind. [[ SS#4 - Kaze 1500 Atk / 1400 def ]] Hiramaku kicked his foot. "Doesn't matter, I'll just attack your circut breaker! Now! Reapris, Scythe Slash!" Reparis flew up into the sky and slashed his scythe. The wave of light began to head towards Circuit Breaker, but then switched targets to Konaru's Golem. Hiramaku watched as his attack redirected. "Huh? What happened!?" Konaru laughed. "I activated my trap card. Monster Magnet! When you attack one of my monsters, I change the attack target to another one of my monsters, specifically, my Golem!" Hiramaku gave a puzzled look. "Why him, he has less defense than my monster?" Konaru smirked. "Now for long, because now his effect kicks in. You see when he's attacked in defense position, it gains 200 defense points for every Soul Spirit monster on my field. And since I have four, it gains eight hundred defense!" [[ SS#5 - Golem 500 Atk / 2700 Def ]] Konaru's golem stood up and parried the wave of light that headed towards him. The light bounced back and hit Hiramaku instead. [[Hiramaku 1200 LP]] Hiramaku made a 'Grrrr' type noise. "I end my turn.'' With no more cards in his hand, he had no other options but to end his turn. Next turn, Konaru would win. He was a worthy opponent, and a great duelist. Hiramaku was happy to have him as a friend.

Konaru drew a card. "Sorry Hira, but this is the end! I activate Circut Breakers effect! By discarding the card I just drew, I destroy your Repairis!" Konaru sent the card to his graveyard and Hiramaku's monster faded. "Now! Shadow Light! Finish him, Shining Shadow Blast!" The arms from the shadows shot another attack at Hiramaku and the ball flew towards him. "Good game Hiramaku, I really enjoyed it." Konaru thought. The ball of darkness hit Hiramaku in the chest and he fell back. As Hiramaku's life points fell to zero, the holograms faded away. Konaru walked over to Hiramaku and held his hand out to help him up. "Great game, Hira." Hiramaku looked up and took Konaru's hand. Hiramaku nodded. "Yeah, I had fun."  
As the crowd dispursed there was one person who stayed behind. The boy with the glasses. The boy began laughing quietly. "Well, well, well. These two seem like worthy duelists." He said under his breath. His voice was shrap. It was sinister, yet very sophisticated. "I guess I will have to defeat them both." The boy laughed once more and began to walk away.\

**Writers Note: The reason I keep sawing the monster was 'destroyed', or 'faded' away, is becuase when I wrote "The monster exploded." it sounded stupid. Come on! monsters exploding?! Thats just stupid! So...if anyone can think of a better way to put it, I would be very thankful!


End file.
